Mao Mao
.profiletable { background-color: #59706b; color:yellow; } Mao Mao is the main protagonist of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Appearance Mao Mao is a bipedal feline with narrow green eyes and black fur, with two strands of hair sticking out from the side of his head. He wears a red cape along with a red sash on his waist, crimson gloves and leg protectors. Personality Mao Mao is very rambunctious and out-going when he has cause to be. He's always on the move and looking for adventure and people who need assistance. Despite acting very callous to strangers, and even his friends, he cares deeply for people and will rush to anyone's aid at the drop of a hat. He follows a very strong moral compass, and is willing to give up his own aspirations in order to do what is right. He is very adverse to physical affection; only dishing it out himself on rare occasions, but seeming to begrudgingly accept it from others (Badgerclops, mainly). Possible neglect/abuse from his older sisters has been hinted at, which may explain his incessant need to be a "legendary hero" like they are. He's constantly trying to find ways to rise to their ranks and gain their respect, and more especially that of their father. This latter hints that the problem is directly with his father, and that his sisters are only indirect causes. This is supported by the fact that Mao Mao try to not mention his father issues, contrary to mentioning his sisters much more frequently and without shame, and the events seen in "Not Impressed". He tends to exaggerate and be dramatic when he talks or tells history from his adventures, or legendary related things. This can reach to the point some grade from being delusional to completely distorting the truth of what actually happened, mostly specifically if it something related to his feelings like in "Bao Bao's Revenge". Abilities Skills: * Swordsmanship: Mao Mao is a skillful swordsman who wields a katana as his main weapon. * Piloting: '''Mao Mao has demonstrated great control over his aero-cycle. He can whistle to make the bike come towards him. * '''Mold Casting: Mao Mao carries an emergency bag of plaster, with trowel included, and can make casts of whatever he sees fit (i.e King Snugglymagne's foot), and a full body cast of himself. * Disguising: '''Mao Mao has a wardrobe full of convincing disguises of various characters, which he uses masterfully for both tricking enemies and for personal gain. ** '''Voice Acting: In addition to his talent in disguising, Mao Mao is an excellent voice impersonator. He first used this ability in "Not Impressed", while wearing a Sweetypie costume to impress a citizen. He used it again in "Outfoxed" when he was wearing an Adorabat costume to catch Rufus and Reggie in the act of their scams. Team Moves: Mao Mao can use several special moves with the assistance of at least one of his companions. With Badgerclops * Whiplash: Badgerclops grabs Mao Mao and extends his arm, allowing him to make a wide range slash attack. * Ice Slash: Badgerclops covers Mao Mao's sword with a freezing gas. The slash can freeze a wide perimeter. * Flying Squirrel: Badgerclops uses his air fan so Mao Mao can use his cape as a glider and reach high altitude. * Top Cat: Badgerclops makes Mao Mao spin like a top, allowing him to make a continuous circular cut. * Double Punch: The duo throws a synchronized punch. * In "Breakup", Mao Mao and Badgerclops used a plethora of combo attacks, some of them seemingly being gag attacks. (Cartwheel Attack, Rock A Bye Baby etc.) With Badgerclops and Adorabat * Piggyback Blaster: Badgerclops deploys a triple cannon tower which requires each individual to fire. With Bao Bao * Bone Catch: 'Mao Mao throws a bone, Bao Bao goes for it in a rush, hitting everything in his path. Relationships 'Badgerclops Mao Mao's best friend. They travel everywhere together, and seem to share good chemistry with each other. Whereas Mao Mao can be impulsive, Badgerclops acts more as his voice of reason. Adorabat Mao Mao's "deputy". He met her in Pure Heart Valley, and they became quick friends due to Adorabat's near immediate respect and admiration for him. Mao Mao acts as her mentor, and they share a close father/daughter relationship. Bao Bao Mao Mao met Bao Bao during his teen years. He used to be Mao Mao’s partner before Badgerclops. They used to share a close bond with one another but after Bao Bao’s ”betrayal” (which turns out to be unintentional), Mao Mao holds a grudge towards him. However, after “Bao Bao's Revenge“, Mao Mao decides to forgive and be friends with Bao Bao again, only for Bao Bao to be distracted and leave him yet again afterwards. Trivia * He is known to snore when he sleeps, and the sound of his snore is very similar to the pronunciation of his own name. * In "Ultraclops" he doesn't understand the expression "step on like a shoe", mostly because he and nearly all the other characters in the series don't wear shoes. * Mao also means cat (猫 = Māo) in Chinese. * In "Bao Bao's Revenge", it revealed he lost his tail because it got crushed by a boulder. * Mao sleeps on the bottom bunk of his bed after relinquishing his top bunk to Badgerclops in the episode "Ultraclops". * Mao Mao is left handed, as seen on "Outfoxed", while he was explaining his succesful plan to Rufus. * Possibly due to the neglect his father gave him due to being preoccupied and focused on his sisters as revealed in "Not Impressed", Mao may have developed Histrionic Personality Disorder (HPD), a disorder in which someone craves constant attention/praise. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:M Category:Cats Category:Recurring characters